princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Japanese Characters
This is the list of characters in Prince of Tennis manga/anime, organized by school and/or others. Seishun Academy ;Coach :Sumire Ryūzaki ;Boys Tennis Club :Echizen Ryoma (1st Year, Regular) :Tezuka Kunimitsu (3rd Year, Captain) :Oishi Shuichirō (3rd Year, Vice-Captain) :Kikumaru Eiji (3rd Year, Regular) :Fuji Shūsuke (3rd Year, Regular) :Inui Sadaharu (3rd Year, Manager & Regular) :Kawamura Takashi (3rd Year, Regular) :Momoshiro Takeshi (2nd Year, Regular) :Kaidō Kaoru (2nd Year, Regular) :Ikeda Masaya (2nd Year, Team Member) :Hayashi Daisuke (2nd Year, Team Member) :Arai Masashi (2nd Year, Team Member) :Horiō Satoshi (1st Year, Team Member) :Katō Kachirō (1st Year, Team Member) :Mizuno Katsuo (1st Year, Team Member) :Kuwahara Naoya (3rd Year, Team Member & Goods Manager) :Mikami Kōji (3rd Year, Team Member) :Nishi Hideto (3rd Year, Team Member & Treasurer) :Yoshimura Shun (2nd Year, Team Member) :Yoshimura Yū (2nd Year, Team Member) :Fushimi Ayata (2nd Year, Team Member) :Hiratsuka Kazuya (2nd Year, Team Member) :Nagayama Michio (2nd Year, Team Member) :Nakahama Yūya (2nd Year, Team Member) :Ninose Manabu (2nd Year, Team Member) :Saeki Norifumi (2nd Year, Team Member) :Tsuda Shūshi (2nd Year, Team Member) :Yamazaki (2nd Year, Team Member) :Sakai (2nd Year, Team Member) :Nagayama (2nd Year, Team Member) :Sawada (2nd Year, Team Member) :Izumi (2nd Year, Team Member) :Osada (2nd Year, Team Member) :Ishikawa (2nd Year, Team Member) :Kuwahara (2nd Year, Team Member) :Kaneko (2nd Year, Team Member) :Kishino (2nd Year, Team Member) ;OB :Echizen Nanjiro (Former Regular) :Yamato Yūdai (Former Tennis Captain) :Takesue (Former Tennis Team Member) :Sugiyama (Former Tennis Team Member) ;Other Characters :Ryūzaki Sakuno (1st Year, Girl's Tennis Club Member) :Osakada Tomoka (1st Year, Ryoma Fan Club Member) :Ishikawa (Principal) Fudomine Middle School ;Boys Tennis Club :Tachibana Kippei (3rd Year, Captain & Bench Coach) :Kamio Akira (2nd Year, Vice-Captain) :Ibu Shinji (2nd Year, Regular & Sports Ground Manager) :Ishida Tetsu (2nd Year, Regular & Physical Trainer) :Sakurai Masaya (2nd Year, Regular) :Mori Tatsunori (2nd Year, Regular) :Uchimura Kyōsuke (2nd Year, Regular) ;Other Characters :Tachibana An (2nd Year) St.Rudolph ;Boys Tennis Club :Akazawa Yoshiro (3rd Year, Captain) :Nomura Takuya (3rd Year, Vice-Captain & New Recruit) :Mizuki Hajime (3rd Year, Manager & Regular & New Recruit) :Kisarazu Atsushi (3rd Year, Regular & Treasurer & New Recruit) :Yanagisawa Shinya (3rd Year, Regular & New Recruit) :Fuji Yūta (2nd Year, Regular & New Recruit) :Kaneda Ichirō (2nd Year, Regular) Yamabuki Middle School ;Coach :Mikiya Banda ;Boys Tennis Club :Sengoku Kiyosumi (3rd Year, Regular) :Minami Kentarō (3rd Year, Captain) :Higashikata Masami (3rd Year, Vice-Captain) :Nitobe Inakichi (3rd Year, Regular) :Kita Uchiuma (2nd Year, Regular) :Muramochi Tōji (2nd Year, Regular) :Nishikiori Tsubasa (3rd Year, Regular) :Akutsu Jin (3rd Year, Ex-Regular) :Dan Taiichi (1st Year) Hyōtei Academy ;Coach :Taro Sakaki ;Boys Tennis Club :Keigo Atobe (3rd Year, Captain) :Jirō Akutagawa (3rd Year) :Mukahi Gakuto (3rd Year) :Oshitari Yūshi (3rd Year) :Shishido Ryō (3rd Year) :Munehiro Kabaji (2nd Year) :Chōtarō Ootori (2nd Year) :Hiyoshi Wakashi (2nd Year) :Haginosuke Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku :Yukimura Seiichi '''(3rd Year, Captain) :Sanada Genichirō (3rd Year, Vice-Captain) :Yanagi Renji (3rd Year, Regular & Treasurer) :Kirihara Akaya (2nd Year, Regular) :Marui Bunta (3rd Year, Regular) :Jackal Kuwahara (3rd Year, Regular) :Niō Masharu (3rd Year, Regular) :Yagyū Hiroshi (3rd Year, Regular) Shitenhōji ;Coach :Osamu Watanabe ;Boys Tennis Club :Shiraishi Kuranosuke' (3rd Year, Captain) :'Tōyama Kintarō (1st Year, Regular) :Oshitari Kenya (3rd Year, Regular) :Ishida Gin ' (3rd Year, Regular) :'Chitose Senri ' (3rd Year, Regular) :'Konjiki Koharu''' (3rd Year, Regular) :Hitōji Yūji (3rd Year, Regular) :Zaizen Hikaru ' (2nd Year, Regular) Other Characters ;'Sasabe :A high school student local bully, he has a lesser knowledge of grips, confusing the grip of the Western Grip with the Eastern Grip. He is the first person to play against Ryoma in the Prince of Tennis series, and loses 6-0. His only notable play is the 180-mph Bullet Serve and a net play, which isn't much. Category:Characters